En la iglesia
by kristy92
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando te encuentras a una rubia después de un funeral? Fic participante del reto #1 de la página de Facebook "Viviendo en Berk"


**Hola! No pude resistirme a participar, ninguno de los personajes de esta trama me pertenecen, sino a la franquicia de HTTYD, Dreamworks y a la autora Cressida Cowell, esto esta hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por el mero placer de brindar entretenimiento, ojalá les guste.**

* * *

><p>Hipo se pasó el dedo por el cuello de su camisa aflojando la estranguladora corbata negra, a pesar del aire climatizado de la enorme iglesia el chico se sintió sofocado. El órgano desprendía su típica melodía post mortem llenando el ambiente con su tétrica música, los acordes fluctuaban en el aire tensando más y más al joven castaño.<p>

Un suave taconeo repiqueteó en el brillante mármol del piso, los estanques verdes se movieron nerviosos paseándose entre las bancas vacías de caoba, ambos ojos se forzaron hasta que su dueño se topó casi por accidente con la persona recién llegada a la catedral. El órgano se detuvo fatídicamente al mismo tiempo que un estornudo resonaba estridente contra el techo abovedado. Debido al silencio, Hipo escuchó perfectamente un sonar de narices antes de que el instrumento cantara de nuevo como si nada lo hubiera perturbado.

En todo ese momento su mirada no se apartó de la frágil figura, aposentada en primera fila en el lado opuesto que él había elegido, de cara y a menos de dos metros del féretro. De lejos Hipo fue capaz de distinguir una trenza dorada que caía grácilmente sobre una espalda fina, cubierta por un vestido negro de manga larga, la chica miraba hacia abajo. ¿Rezaba?

El muchacho mordió su labio inferior indeciso entre acercarse o permanecer en donde estaba, pero su cuerpo actúo antes que su mente llevándolo al lugar justo detrás de la rubia, a pesar de la distancia entre las bancas un leve olor a gardenias flotó con la brisa fría hasta la nariz de Hipo, el pecho masculino se hinchó aspirando la fragancia dejándose llevar por el fresco aroma floral.

De súbito, la mujer se levantó encaminándose hasta el fino ataúd, llevándose consigo su perfume; el muchacho, embriagado se negó a dejar de deleitar a su nariz con tan magnífica ofrenda, así que la siguió sin pensar. Se arrepintió al instante de toparse de frente el horrendo rostro de su jefe, una mueca de asco se perfiló en sus labios al advertir que a pesar del excelente trabajo del maquillista, éste no había podido lograr difuminar la enorme cantidad de cicatrices en aquella expresión cruel. Aún después de muerto, el maldito seguía burlándose.

Hipo observó con tranquilidad el cabello negro y largo del difunto, recogido en una coleta a su espalda, la manga izquierda del elegante traje gris caía lacia evidenciando la falta de su extremidad, el muchacho pensó en su propia pierna, perdida por cortesía de aquel bastardo; su mejor amigo continuaba en el hospital recuperándose de la fuerte sobredosis a la que había sido sometido, su mente le recordó también a su padre y su funeral, evidentemente había sido lo opuesto del que había sido testigo recientemente, vacío, tétrico y profundamente asqueroso a su parecer.

Una sonrisa se extendió lentamente por sus labios, gracias a él, Drago Bludvist no volvería a ser problema para nadie, a su lado la chica suspiró dejando caer su mano en el pecho del occiso, el castaño vio como un estremecimiento recorría el cuerpo delgado de la muchacha. La mano pequeña y femenina se retiró volando hasta cruzarla con su compañera contra su pecho. Hipo intentó resistir con todas sus fuerzas perderse en la visión de aquel escote diabólico que el recatado vestido le ofrecía. En su afán por distraerse sus ojos se elevaron hasta el enorme Cristo suspendido por cables sobre el altar. Se perdió nuevamente al escuchar una risita a su lado, con curiosidad se giró buscando el origen encontrándose con un espacio vacío.

El corazón del muchacho se aceleró por el susto cuando sintió un agarre firme y bastante fuerte en su tobillo, casi se traga la lengua al advertir al padre bajar por la escalinata del templo, el órgano olvidado en el segundo piso. Hipo sonrió a duras penas al sacerdote advirtiendo que la mano que antes había sujetado su pantorrilla ahora se deslizaba por la bragueta de sus pantalones.

El cura hablaba y hablaba sobre vaguedades recogiendo sus bártulos del altar, mientras el castaño sudaba frió al sentir una suave caricia húmeda en su miembro, Hipo mantuvo sus manos quietas a la espalda con estoicismo a pesar de morirse de ganas por tomar la rubia cabeza que sabía se ocultaba bajo el pesado mantel sobre el que descansaba la caja del muerto, el clérigo, ajeno a lo mal que lo estaba pasando el chico, continuaba con su cháchara completamente inocente a los titánicos esfuerzos del joven por contener su orgasmo. Le daba un no sé qué correrse frente a la cara del Señor y del venerable padrecito.

La boca femenina se abrió al máximo aceptando toda su longitud hasta su garganta, Hipo no soportó más, se dejó ir mientras el religioso se despedía retirándose a sus aposentos privados. Con agilidad y verificando que no hubiera nadie cerca, el chico coló su cuerpo por debajo de la mesa, él jamás agradeció como en esos momentos ser delgado en lugar de una mole de músculos como los demás hombres de su familia.

Envuelto en la oscuridad escuchó la risa femenina, guiándose por el sonido estrelló su boca contra la de la mujer que aceptó gustosa la ruda caricia, a medida que sus ojos se adaptaban a la falta de luz, vio con claridad el rostro de la chica. Piel blanca como la leche, sus ojos azules resaltaban como dos faros sobre su pálida expresión, delineados apenas en negro con las pestañas tupidas y rizadas, recostadas como abanicos sobre sus mejillas suaves y redondas.

Con destreza, el chico bajó sus labios por aquel endiablado escote que tanto ánimo había causado en él hacía apenas un cuarto de hora, bajó con suavidad la tela descubriendo el encaje negro de la ropa interior de la mujer, descubrió uno de sus pechos deleitándose con el quedo suspiro que emergió de los labios entreabiertos de su acompañante. La piel fría de la muchacha le entumecía la lengua, pero no iba a detenerse por tan poca cosa, levantó el vuelo de la falda situándose entre los níveos muslos, su boca volvió al ataque esta vez descendiendo por el plano vientre hasta la lencería a juego, con cuidado sujetó el elástico entre sus dedos deslizando la prenda por las largas piernas hasta terminar de sacársela pasando los pies descalzos.

La cabeza castaña se situó justo al centro buscando agradecer el placer obtenido, aunque se mostró brusco la mujer entre sus brazos no dejó de retorcerse, aguantando su voz a duras penas intentando por todos los medios no gritar en tan sagrado lugar. Hipo levantó su cabeza dejando a mitad del éxtasis a la chica, sus labios buscaron nuevamente la boca femenina encontrándose con el embriagante olor a gardenias que le saturó el olfato mientras la lengua dúctil de la chica se movía contra la suya. Los bazos delgados le encerraron el cuello en una prensa, las piernas firmes se enroscaron en sus caderas clavando los talones en su trasero. El chico apenas y tuvo un instante de lucidez para recordar la protección antes de decidir que le importaba un carajo la falta de ella. Siguiendo la dirección dictada por la mujer se enterró dentro de ella ahogando un gemido en los labios rojos de la muchacha.

La chica sollozó levemente, abrumada y con los ojos en blanco, movió sus caderas incitando al muchacho a imitarla, Hipo no pudo resistirse a copiar la cadencia del ritmo entrando y saliendo de ella ahogado en las brumas del placer. El castaño sintió unos dientes clavarse en su cuello con furia, hizo lo mismo ahogando el alarido de dolor en la fría carne de su compañera. Continuó bombeando sin parar mientras la mandíbula de la chica se aflojaba, acto seguido enterró la albura de su rostro en el pecho masculino suspirando.

El chico sintió espasmos rodearle y los dedos de la rubia hincarse dolorosamente en sus costados, empujó una vez más, dos, tres, a la cuarta se derramó dentro de ella aspirando el perfume floral con toda la capacidad de sus pulmones. La chica se soltó sonriéndole, mordiéndose sus labios en una mueca de burla. Con cuidado de no golpearse al salir, la muchacha gateó fuera del reducido espacio. Hipo respiró acomodándose la ropa y tomando las bragas de encaje antes de seguirla. Se tambaleó un poco ignorando el mareo, se guardó la ropa interior en un bolsillo de su traje antes de buscar a la misteriosa chica con la mirada.

Vacio.

No había nadie en aquella iglesia, más que él mismo y el cadáver a su lado. Drago lucía igual de impasible en el féretro de pulida madera, pero algo llamó la atención del castaño, con dedos temblorosos acercó su mano hasta la chaqueta gris del elegante traje, sacó de entre los pliegues una tarjeta.

Una foto.

El chico sintió la arcada en su diafragma y su boca llenarse de bilis antes de dejar caer la fotografía, el cuerpo delgado y fibroso de Hipo se desplomó resoplando sobre la banca más cercana, cerró los ojos intentando olvidar, pero su cerebro lo traicionó presentándole la imagen ampliada una y mil veces.

En aquel trozo de papel estaba Drago, un Drago joven, sin cicatrices y con su brazo izquierdo en su lugar, a su derecha estaba la rubia que acababa de hacer suya, apagada e infeliz ¿Quién sería? ¿Su esposa? ¿Su hija?

Dudaba que aquella belleza, alta y estética pudiera compartir sangre con aquel adefesio que descansaba a unos metros de él. Pero, ¿Qué era peor? ¿Qué compartieran sangre o que hubieran compartido cama?

¿Cómo es que se veía igual que en la foto, si por lo menos habían pasado veinte años según la fecha de la cámara?

El vómito quemó su esófago al salir expulsado por su boca, el chico cayó de rodillas limpiándose con la manga de su chaqueta, aspiró todo lo que pudo notando el olor característico a humedad del aire acondicionado. Sin rastro de gardenias.

Un reflejo captó su mirada distrayéndolo de sus lúgubres pensamientos, se acercó nuevamente a la mesa del occiso levantando un anillo del suelo, un pequeño y delicado aro de boda, ignorando la punzada de desagrado buscó frenético la mano oculta y sana del difunto, el oro en su dedo anular se carcajeó en su cara gritándole a Hipo la relación de la mujer con el cadáver. El castaño inspiró profundo leyendo la inscripción de la joya que sostenía.

Cami.

Al parecer Cami también había querido su venganza, y lo que había hecho utilizándolo había sido algo aún peor que bailar sobre la tumba de Drago. Una risa se le escapó del pecho pensando en que había culminado con la cereza del pastel.

Había matado al tipo y al parecer el karma no había tenido suficiente para expiar los pecados del sujeto así que le había mandado a su mujer, por todos los dioses. ¡Había tenido sexo con la mujer de Drago Bludvist!

Hipo no supo si reír o llorar ante lo acontecido, se guardó el anillo junto a las olvidadas bragas y partió lejos de la iglesia rumbo al hospital, necesitaba a su amigo con urgencia, sobre alguien tendría que vaciar toda aquella mierda que acababa de ocurrirle, no conforme con tener relaciones en piso sagrado, había sido con una muerta y para colmo, ¡la mujer de Drago!

¿Se habría vuelto loco?

Palpó con desesperación el bolsillo de su traje encontrando la prueba tangible de lo ocurrido, se dejó caer sin fuerzas sobre un duro banco de hierro, miró sin mirar a los transeúntes que paseaban por el parque al que había ido a parar, aprovechando las últimas horas de luz. La brisa sopló revolviéndole el alborotado flequillo.

Gardenias.

El olor inconfundible le hizo girar su cuello como desesperado buscando la fuente del olor, lo encontró un par de bancas a lo lejos, chicas de instituto reían ajenas al escrutinio del muchacho, entre ellas una rubia resaltaba, alta, delgada, con una larga trenza pasando su plano vientre, sus ojos azules lo miraron traspasándole el alma, removiendo cosas en el además de sus intestinos. Era idéntica a pesar de los pocos años de diferencia con Cami.

"Astrid"

Por lo menos eso fue lo que dibujaron sus labios rojos en silencio, su creencia fue confirmada al escuchar a una de las chicas gritar el nombre a los cuatro vientos riendo una gracia de la otra muchachita.

La chica no tendría más de diecisiete, acomodó su falda tableada al levantarse, se despidió agitando su mano de sus amigas caminando en su dirección. Hipo honestamente creyó que lo pasaría de largo pero escuchó el silencio fúnebre que se extendió en la banca de las chicas al ver como su amiga ofrecía su mano con toda confianza a un extraño sujeto que parecía recién salido de una borrachera.

La muchacha agitó su mano una vez más despidiéndose de sus compañeras, jaló con decisión la palma del castaño encontrándose con que éste se dejaba llevar sin dificultad, caminaron juntos lejos de miradas indiscretas, a medida que se movían la mano de Astrid se coló por la chaqueta entreabierta del chico, los ojos verdes captaron una pelota de tela oscura desaparecer en la mochila de la rubia antes de que sus dedos fueran nuevamente secuestrados por el firme agarre de la chica.

Llegaron a las puertas del centro de salud, ahí la joven giró su cuerpo poniéndose de frente a Hipo, sujetó con fuerza ambas mejillas del impactado muchacho antes de chocar con ímpetu sus labios contra la boca masculina.

Entre la niebla de su embotada cabeza, Hipo pensó que la tersa piel blanca no estaba fría.

* * *

><p><strong>Les gustó? Merece algún comentario?<strong>


End file.
